


First time

by Holycowbrowniekitty



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Death, Gun Violence, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holycowbrowniekitty/pseuds/Holycowbrowniekitty
Summary: Kentarou delivered his first ticket.
Relationships: Aoi Kentarou/Saeki Kojirou
Kudos: 1





	First time

“Sae-san…”

He whimpered softly, adrenaline rushing through his body and calling out to the only person he trusted. But he didn’t come. As he felt the pistol he grasped so firmly earlier slide out of his hand, did he finally realize what he had done. The liquid on his face was fresh, warm, but mixed with the rain it seeped down his cheek to his mouth corners, sharing a taste of the iron. Disgusted, he wiped it clean with his sleeve, but the soaked fabric did no good.

The man in front of him was twitching, gurgling up some blood, nothing he could have prepared for. They told him it would be quick. That it’d be like in the movies, where the baddies fell after one placed shot. But the man wasn’t dead yet. He jerked his limbs aimlessly, grasped at his chest and wheezed, the liquid that was being regurgitated from beneath subdued his movements and splattered all over his face, leaving nasty burn wounds. And Aoi had the honor to watch all of it close by, as the instigator.

He died with a face contorted in unspeakable pain. A face he couldn’t forget.

Saeki had found him, and he burst into tears. He held him and both retreated to their camps, consoled him and told him everything would be alright and that it was self-defense. That soon he’d forget about it, and that he should only think about the fun things they’d do after the war. He had whispered in his ears that he’d always be there for him, followed up on his words with actions, when he still peppered him in kisses despite the grime and dirt covering his sullen face.

Saeki saw his condition worsen with the day. The shocked expression Kentarou had when he found him, bloodied from head to toe, trying to resuscitate the dying man in front of him, compressing his shattered ribs even deeper in the wound was engraved in his mind. He had pulled him off, and held him until he had calmed down, until all his tears were shed, which was hard to distinguish in that heavy rain. He had tried to hold on to him, but when he woke up a few days later, next to a cold spot, he knew what happened.


End file.
